wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
OC Epic Battle Series Main Page
ATTENTION! I'm back! And I just spent the last few minutes reading this, and it actually sounds really cool! And... based on the amount of work I put into it, I must have been REALLY devoted (I'm usually too lazy to write all of this...) So! This is one thing I wish to Resurrect from my legacy! 'I will just clean this page up and continue, so if anyone who has character's currently entered, please message me either in these comments or on my wall If you still would like to participate, or if you wish to enter an OC, people who haven't can message me as well. If anyone wants extra clarification on this whole concept, message me, but I will be cleaning this page up of spelling errors and adding extra explanations.'' THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! '' This is the OCEBS Main Page. Here is the OCEBS Page Selection NOTE: If you find anything ofencive or so, please leave a message on my wall and what offends you and I may change it. How this works This is a totally random idea that can to me. If you don't want to participate that is okay. This is a series of chapters of OCs battling. There are some rules. #You are allowed to use any OCs entered here. But you may not kill them if they are not your own. #You can enter any of Your own OCs. But only 10 of your OCs are allowed to be entered. #You may continue a battle chapter where someone else left off. #You may either enter your OCs under red or blue team. I will post a daily update of which team is ahead and by how much. remember, don't participate if you don't want to. And do not enter your OC if you don't want him/her to be used by others. OCs will advance in ranks on their team determined by deeds done in battle. An OC will be added to the legend list only if they die to help their team. Teams Blue team Swift, dangerous, sneaky warriors. Known for their Ultra-marines. Very planned and organized but has un-centered generals. Common dragons that join include, RainWings, SandWings, NightWings, IceWings, SeaWings, and MudWings. Current Ranks Ranks include the following, Ultra-marines, Assassins/Spies, Generals, Rookies, Commandos, Healers, Scientists, and Juggernauts. Generals Leaders. Generals plan all the attacks, nearly never in the action themselves. But when the do join the battle, they are the most feared units. Their members for the Blue Team are, Heartreaper Nightingale Rookies Newly joined units. They lack fighting skills and are rarely found on the field of battle due to their skill level. The members for Blue Team are, Sallie Sparkle Ultra-marines Tanks of soldiers. Very heavily armored warriors usually used to defend against attacks, or storm and lead other attacks. Their members for Blue Team are, Darksythe Coldsoul Assassins/Spies Sneaky, swift, a reckless. The best way to die, would be by their talons. Silent and fast, you won't feel a thing. They are great spies and warriors, making them the ideal assault crew. The members for blue team are, Indus CloudWalker Friga Scientists Experimental, smart, and a bit crazy. These curious dragons will stop at nothing to make achievements in science. And when it comes to helping their team, the risk being in the same room as explosives with a chemical reaction. The members for Blue Team are, Atomsplitter Strongthought Red team Red as in blood. These fighters don't give up. They fight until the die themselves. Daredevils they are, broad, strong, trained soldiers. Common tribes that join them are NightWings, SkyWings, RainWings, SandWings, IceWings, SeaWings, and MudWings. Current Ranks Ranks include the following, Ultra-marines, Assassins/Spies, Generals, Rookies, Commandos, Healers, Scientists, and Juggernauts Generals Leaders. Generals plan all the attacks, nearly never in the action themselves. But when they do join the battle, they are the most feared units. Their members for the Red Team are: Mimic Ferocious Ultra-marines Tanks of soldiers. Very heavily armored warriors usually used to defend against attacks, or storm and lead other attacks. Their members for Red Team are, Sprinkles Cronus Commandos Viper Assassins/Spies Sneaky, swift, and reckless. The best way to die would be by their talons. They are so silent and fast, you won't feel a thing. They are great spies and warriors, making them the ideal assault crew. The members for the Red Team are: Ivy Zorkvyz Nothing Scientist Experimental, smart, and a bit crazy. These curious dragons will stop at nothing to make achievements in science. And when it comes to helping their team, the risk being in the same room as explosives with a chemical reaction. The members for Red Team are, Destinyseeker Points About Points Each team, at the end of a chapter, will gain, or lose points. These points affect their over-all score. How to score points There are many different ways to score points, the following is a list of how. HQ You may gain 10 points by either building your own HQ, or destroying one of the opposing teams HQ. Current HQs =Science Lab = Located beneath the Blue and Red Team main HQ. =Ultra-marine Barracks = Located on the outskirts of the main Blue and Red HQ to protect it. It is part of the wall. =The Wall = To keep opposing enemys from destroying HQ's inside. On both teams =Assassin Den = Where Assassins plan and look over their spy missions. Usually a hidden tent outside the wall. Blue and Red team have this HQ. =Main Barracks = Where commandos, warriors, and rookies hang inside the wall. Blue and Red team has this HQ. Kill Your team gains 5 points when a dragon on the opposite side is killed. Win Your team gains 1 point when you win a battle. Current Battle Results The Teams are currently tied. OCEBS Page Last Updated Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)